My Other Half
My Other Half is a voluntary ability for Psychic Manipulators that costs energy. Effect Initially, using My Other Half costs 20% of energy. Users lock eyes with someone else (referred to here as Person B). 3 seconds later, the user and Person B become linked. Now, whatever the user does, Person B will also do. This can be any action. Both the user and Person B are fully concious during this, but Person B won't have control of his/her own actions. Any pain that Person B feels during this, the user will also feel. In fact, whatever happens to Person B will happen to the user. If Person B is a Manipulator, then the user can make Person B do Person B's moves and abilities. Whatever the energy cost of those moves/abilities is, both the user and Person B will split it. For example, if the user makes Person B do a 60% move, both the user and Person B will only lose 30% of energy each. This does not apply to Interdicted Moves; the user cannot make Person B do an Interdicted Move. Also, any energy regained from a move during this, such as from Pretty Flower, will also be split in half, so the user and Person B will recover half of the energy from the move. Both of them will still recover energy over time in the normal way, though. My Other Half is meant to be used with an ally, not an enemy. In fact, if Person B mentally resists this takeover of his/her actions at any time during this, My Other Half will immediately fail and the user will still lose the 20% of energy. My Other Half can last indefinitely, but will end if either person reaches 90% of total energy lost, along with whenever the user or Person B wants the ability to stop. My Other Half will never start if Person B already has 81% or more of total energy lost. If Person B is NOT a Manipulator, the user can still control the actions of the person, just without the possibility of performing Manipulation moves. My Other Half can overpower Spirit Possession. So, if My Other Half is used on someone being controlled by Spirit Possession, the user must only focus on that person for 3 seconds and then the ability will take effect (without needing to lock eyes), canceling Spirit Possession. The user and Person B won't be linked in this case; the only purpose of this method is to cancel Spirit Possession. However, My Other Half can also be overpowered by Spirit Possession in the same manner. Negate immediately ends My Other Half if it's already in progress. It should be noted that since anything that happens to Person B will happen to the user, this means that the two will never make physical contact with each other since when the user runs in one direction, Person B runs in the same direction. But more importantly, if Person B dies during this, so will the user. To prevent possible betrayal from this ability, even if Person B dies shortly after the user releases this ability, if the REASON Person B died had anything to do with My Other Half, the user will still die. Trivia * This ability functions similarly to Spirit Possession and serves as a mirror to it, even though each can cancel the other. See Next (In Order): * You're My Best Friend See Also: Abilities * Vigilant * Watchful Eye Moves * Stay Back! * Graceful Descent * I Just Want to Talk * Drop Dead! General * List of Manipulations Category:Moves and Abilities Category:Abilities Category:Voluntary Abilities